First Year Mentoring
by TheHGfanlovestheHG
Summary: We all know that Haymitch was the only victor of District 12 but what if there was one more victor? Meet Alicia Haven, the Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games and follow her through her first year of mentoring
1. Chapter 1

"Get up, Haymitch. Today is the reaping and if you are going to sleep like this, Effie will come and kill you if she sees you like this"

"You know what, you could be really annoying at times" Haymitch quoted.

"I don't care. Be presentable for the reaping and for god sakes don't drink and come." I say and turn to leave

"But my whiskey bottle will miss me, Alicia" he said and gave a gruff laugh.

_My name is Alicia Haven. I was the victor of the 73__rd __Hunger games. Today is the reaping for the 74__th__ Hunger Games and my first year of mentoring and I am very nervous…_

I go into my empty Victors Village. The Victors Village really had only two occupants; one was Haymitch, his liquor bottles and me. I lost my mother long back to some serious illness and my father moved to District 6 to live with his ex-wife because of me. Because I killed their son and my brother, Jason Haven, my twin went with my father.

_The arena we were was the ruined city. The only place we could hide is big buildings but with constant fear of that crooked building to fall any moment._

_I rather preferred a small, strong house for a big one. It was a medium sized house and me and my ally, Jason Haden, an 18 year old strong man who just resembled my twin with the same features, jet black hair with hazel eyes with tint of blue in them just a resemblance of Jason and Dad unlike me, I have dark brown hair with dark grey eyes like stormy dark clouds kind of color._

_I and Jason had an instant friendship when he helped me in throwing spears and while I helped him in arranging the knives he had accidently knocked down and that was just for the sake of Jason, my twin who I missed dearly who is worrying about me with my dad discussing about my tragedy, mu skills and my luck._

_As the gong ran off, I ran aimlessly around the city and I found a tall building and stayed there. Soon, I found the career pack approaching and fled to the Dusty Grounds, as they call it and found Jason there. We became allies and we moved here._

"_Only four left, you, me, the boy from 5 and the girl from 8. They are alone hunting for us for they knew we are together." Jason said handing me a glass of water but the problem started soon later._

_We heard a cannon and it was for the girl. Now it is me, Jason and the 17 year old boy from 5. No one from District 12 has come until here and I seriously don't understand how I came until here and that could have not been possible without Jason's help._

_It was near dusk and we heard a whistling sound and found a huge dust storm nearing us. We picked our water bottle, buckled it in our belts and started running. When we turned back, it was no more visible. Suddenly Jason eyes widened with fear as he pushed me down. Before I could do anything, the boy from 5 and Jason were locked in a deadly combat._

_I tried stopping them but it didn't work out. Then suddenly the boy took a pocket knife unnoticed and cut Jason's wrist and he yelped in pain. He laughed victoriously and moved the knife to his neck and Jason left his grasp helping the boy to attack him._

_He was ready to torture and kill Jason but I grabbed a spear in one hand, some sand in the other and threw the sand in his eyes distracting him and spear in his neck killing him then the cannon goes off for him._

_I ran to treat dying Jason who was closing his. I took the old rags I got from my district partner after he was killed and laid it on top of his wound and rubbed the blood out of it._

_Jason held my hand and said_

"_I want to say you something, Alicia"_

_I was already in the verge of tears because Jason was the one who had saved me from the boy and he got his wounds because of me. I simply nodded and he said something which changed my life forever._

"_You have a twin brother named Jason, don't you?" I nodded._

"_Well, do you know why we share our same name?" I was confused. What does Jason had to do with my brother?_

"_Well, you see, before you were born, that is when your father was in District 6, he married my mother who gave birth to me and I was named Jason but soon, your father and my mother had a fight in which your father left us and stayed in his friend's house and at that time, a terrible fire happened and our house was destroyed and your father thought me and my mother died and he couldn't stand our deaths and so he moved to District 12"_

_I started crying when he said this. I could not believe what Jason was saying. So practically, Jason is my half-brother. He was feeling very difficult to breath and then saw that he was bleeding heavily. His wound was very big and I know one thing._

_Jason has very little chance of surviving._

"_So then how did you find that I was his daughter? Then isn't your name Jason Haven? Is that why my brother is named as Jason? Does my father know that you and your mother are alive?" I had million questions running in my head and in middle of my tears; I could manage out only these questions._

"_My mother once came to District 12 to say that we are alive but she saw our father holding you and our brother so she left without saying a word. My mother gave me her previous name so I became Jason Haden. I probably think our brother was named after that. I found out that you were my sister at the time of the reaping but I made sure when you spoke about your family to me. I wanted to say it to you before but I know you will start thinking about saving me instead of saving yourself." I could see that he is trying to keep his eyelids open while he was speaking. I feel tears roll from my cheeks but I know that was happening to him too._

"_I know that you should win. My sister should win. I wanted you to win. I became close with you purposely so that I could spend time with you and you too became friends with me. I decided that I will find you in the arena and save you from all harm there and I am glad that my sister recognizes me and I could do something to her as a sister by sacrificing my life for her" I kept my hand on his mouth to keep him shut. I just now have met my brother and I can't lose him now._

"_I won't let you die, Jason" I manage to choke between my sobs. He smiles weakly at me and places a bloody hand on my cheek._

"_Glad my sister likes me. May the odds be ever in your favor, Alicia" and then those were the last words spoken by him. _


	2. Chapter 2

"_You let him die purposely. You never took any step to save him though you knew he was your brother" yelled my father as soon as I reached home not caring to welcome me instead of shoving me into the wall and scream at me._

"_But we was to die I cou…could not save him" I said as tears pricked the corner of my eyes_

"_You should have tried to Alicia" Jason said quietly. I never thought to hear those words from my brother's mouth._

"_I am going to District 6 and live with her. She would be very broken and I am taking Jason with me. Stay in this house alone forever. No one will take you as their wife nah, even as their friend. The whole Panem has seen your cruelty" my father said and those words hit me harshly._

"_Jason, pack your bags. We are leaving to District 6 right now and forever."_

"_But dad…"_

"_No buts. Just come. You will be her Jason from now."_

"_But what about Alicia?"_

"_Let her stay here killing everyone's feelings forever"_

_I cried, I begged my father and Jason not to leave but they left. Dad's eyes were filled with pure hatred and anger. Jason had a sympatric look and I knew he could not do anything. I gave a hug to him but father tore us apart and nearly pushed him into the train with much force. _

_Train leaves as I fall into the railway station and cried and cried until some people helped me home. I barely ate. Nightmares were filled with Jason being tortured by the boy from 5 and he telling me I never tried to help him. These killed me more than the games._

_But all soon came when Victory tour was coming up. When Effie came and saw me in this distorted state with uncombed hair, dark circles under my eyes, thinner than ever and crumbled clothes, she looked as if she was going to faint._

_She ordered me counseling from the Capitol people. That relaxed me but still I cry, I have nightmares and throw things around in frustration. But as the Victory Tour neared, I was all done but that's what Effie wanted me to be and not any weak girl in front of all Panem._

_After Victory tour though, I was much better. When I spent my time in the Capitol, I was under some kind of drug and special treatment which I took to keep the past at bay but it still haunts my memories…_

I did not know I was crying until I felt tears blocking my vision. Suddenly I feel strange. I know what is happening. I am going to get a panic attack. I have suffered it since they left. I might zone out and faint or breathing would difficult and it is pure torture. I went to the cabin where I kept my medications and took them.

_Deep breaths. Breathe in, Breathe out. _I kept repeating to myself and after few minutes or hours maybe, I get up and make my way to the hallway and sit in the couch and relax.

Soon, it is time for the reaping and I get ready and leave to the square where the reaping takes place.

It is sick to know that I was standing here a year ago to get my name enrolled and go for the reaping and now everyone of nearly my age stand there to get reaped except me. I am already nervous.

Many people from both the town and the Seam are flocking into the square and to the peacekeepers that get the children's name enrolled sitting in the edge of the square getting drops of blood from everyone.

In all time soon, Effie arrives in her all time ridiculous costume. In my year, it was a bright yellow dress designed with sequins but this year, it was hot pink. White wig with pink curls and big high heels. Me and Haymitch were inside the justice building and he came over there and stopped me from fidgeting with my dress buttons.

"Nervous, ah. Don't be. Get used to it." He says and chuckles and turns away taking another swing of whatever he was holding in his hand, alcohol heavy in his breath. Soon, the victors were called and Haymitch gave Effie a sort of bear hug displacing her wig from its place clearly annoying her but my presence however managed to bring a smile on her face because I remember her once mentioning that I was by far one of the best tributes she had met.

Still nervous, I dare did not look up at that crowd over there and I wish I could keep my hand over Effie's mouth stopping the words out of her mouth but there it come.

"Ladies first" she goes to the bowl still adjusting her wig and taking the first slip her hand touches and comes to the microphone and I dread to hear that name.

"Primrose Everdeen"

(**I know that there was another victor before Haymitch but I thought that is not necessary but thank you for pointing it out for me.**

**Well, The other victor is dead and Haymitch lives. So it is my new twist on what happens if there was another victor.)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Primrose Everdeen"

The name echoes in my ear as I focus to lift up my head and see who it is.

A small girl around the age group of 12 comes._12 seriously, the Capitol has no heart_. Long blonde hair, blue eyes filled with fear and terror and yes how she could be not for she is encountering the Games for the first time and she must be terrified.

"Well come on up here dear" Effie calls out to her. _How could she be so chirpy while a 12 year old girl is going to die? Capitol is definitely crazy._

I can't help but feel sorry for her instantly. I know how it feels. When first my name was called out, I felt like my body was ripped into two. My whole body felt weak and suddenly felt lifeless. But this girl is pretty fast to make her way up as for me, the peacekeepers were nearing me until my friend pushed me front.

This is the Games. Even the person you love will turn you down.

She was taking small steps front, her eyes reflecting fear and tucking a piece of shirt which had come out. And suddenly out of nowhere, a piercing scream fills the air.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as a tribute"

A young girl nearly my age, olive toned, gray eyes seem like filled with tears looked lifeless and protectiveness. She had a determined look as her braid of dark chestnut hair was blowing in the hot wind. It takes seconds for me to realize who she is.

Katniss Everdeen. I have seen her. Though a victor, I go to the Hob because that was one of the places I go with Jason. She trades there usually with an old woman named Greasy Sae with squirrels and she comes with _him._ I have been caught where we bump into each other or take something. That's it. I have seen her sometimes taking a route to the forest near the Victors village going with _him._ I had always seen her go with _him._ And yeah, who doesn't know the renowned illegal hunters Katniss and not to mention _him._

I was frozen. A volunteer, from District 12 seriously. I never knew there were such brave persons here if you don't count breaking laws daily.

"Lovely" Effie coos.

I sit there shell shocked. Why has my first year of mentoring gone so complicated?

"But Mr. Mayor what do we do now since we have already announced th…"

"Let her go" Mayor Undersee says firmly. The peacekeepers who had a tight firm on her release her and she makes up her way with a very gloomy look in her eyes.

"Noooo" Primrose screamed but Katniss didn't seem to care. She just saved her sisters life by sacrificing her own.

Suddenly out from the boy's crowd, _he _appeared and lifted Primrose from the ground and took her off the path in his shoulders and that's when I realize that Gale Hawthorne has decided that he will protect Katniss no matter what to save the reputation of their friendship and gratitude.

Gale Hawthorne. I haven't spent a day without thinking about him. I have seen him with Katniss a lot of times with his game bag to hunt with her or also seen in Hob or playing with his sister or joking with his brothers near his house where I sometimes go just for a refreshing walk not to mention I have a great crush on him since he brought that game bag to the old woman and gave me a surprised look when he first saw me but I have seen him staring at me and when I catch his eyes, he scowls at me and turns.

And now I am the mentor for my crush's girlfriend.


End file.
